Pure
by terahteapot
Summary: Luna and Anna were sent to hospital after an incident with their father, this time it's fatal. They are left unwanted, but when Carlisle and Esme enter their lives with open arms, they thankfully jump at the chance. But, when they are let into the family, Carlisle and Esme have no idea what they are letting themselves in for. Summary sucks, but story is better. R AND R!
1. Anna and Luna

**Hey, guys...Look, I have no idea why I am starting another story. This means I have four on the go right now. So, I have decided I will be doing a schedule for my stories which you will be able to find on my blog. So, yes, this is the rewrite of Bittersweet Chocolate, I hope you enjoy it, I love you guys, so, so much! Plus, Anna is pronounced Ah-Na.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Anna and Luna **

* * *

**_Anna POV_**

"Please, go with me, Luna." I beg my sister who is bent on the floor with a dustpan and brush, cleaning up the smashed glass from last night, the house stunk of alchahol, but that was nothing new. At least Dad was passed out on the bed with a hangover so he couldn't bother us.

Luna huffs and sits up, "I can't, Anna. I have to clear this mess up." She gestured to the glass before turning back to it and then squealing in pain, "Ow!" Blood is trickling down her finger, she shoves it in her mouth and then goes back to work.

"Ew, you vampire." I say, "Please, Luna. I'm scared of the man at the off-license, he has a gold tooth and he always gives me this creepy smile."

"Anna, I'm busy." She says, examining her finger, I bend down beside her and look at her finger, "Ouch." I say in concern, I look to my older sister, "Do you want me to get you a sticky plaster from the medi cabinet?"

"We're all out." Luna sighs, "We used the last pack up when Dad threw his bottle at you and the glass flew on your cheek and cut you."

I stroke the part on my cheek where it happened, at least it didn't make a scar. Luna had one on her elbow, where Dad pushed her into a pile of crushed glass when he was drunk, we had to go to the hospital, but Dad told them we had been playing a stupid game and cut ourselves. We didn't say anything, we knew we would get punished when we got home if we did. "I'm sorry, Luna."

"It isn't your fault." Luna sighs, "Just pop down to the off-license, Anna. You'll be fine, I'll hear you if you get hurt." She sees my terrified face, "Which you won't."

"But, Luna-" I protest.

"Buts are for pooping." Luna says moodily, "Don't be a baby, Anna. Go."

I sigh and give up. I get up from my knees and take the key from the shelf, "Promise you'll come get me if I get hurt?" Luna nods, her blonde hair falling in her face. "OK." I whisper, and unlock the door. I get out of the flat and immediately jump at the sound of the police siren. Luna was brave, I was a scared-cat, she never jumped. I edge along the stairs and squeal in disgust as I see a puddle of pee on the stairs. Gross! I end up running down the stairs and out of the flats, almost falling face first into a thistle bush. No, instead I step on a spiky plant and squeak in pain.

My jelly flip-flops were too small, and my toes peeped over the edge comically. It wasn't funny for me though, when the spikes stabbed my toes. I rub them anxiously and then fly over the road, it wasn't a good idea to keep my dad waiting.

The off-license was a place me and Luna visited often. It was an old tiny building with a sign saying Bargain Booze, and the sign was half falling off, the windows were covered in graffiti, as well as the walls. I didn't like it, it smelt of wine and beer and vomit. Then again, so did home. I take a deep breath and walk into the shop, "How's my favourite little customer, then?"

I meekly say, "Hi." The man behind the counter smirks at me, showing his golden tooth that always makes me shiver. I walk up to the counter and stand on my tiptoes. "Just the usual, please, mister."

The man cackles at me, and I am instantly reminded of the ogres in the stories Luna tells me. She makes them up, of course, we aren't allowed to waste money on books, even though I'd love some picture books like the ones at school, the brightly colored ones, and I took one home once, but Dad spilled beer all over it so I am too scared to take them back, but my teacher keeps offering for me to take one, but when I say no, I feel guilty, my teacher is soft and nice, and I wish she was my Mommy. My mom died when I was born. Well, I was six months old, Mom got ill after I was born, and then she died. I say I miss her but Luna says I never really knew her so I can't miss her. I think she just wanted me to feel better.

But, Luna always managed to make her stories magical, she would tell me stories of Princess Anna and Princess Luna in our magical castle that was safe and happy and pink, (pink was my favourite color.), and no ogres could ever get us, but if we went on a magic picnic, and an ogre turned up with his bad magic drink, we would fight him with our magic powers. I would squeal and jump up and down, and when I asked who the ogre was, Luna would eye Dad. That always made me laugh.

The man hands me the big box of drink and I take it, staggering under the weight of it. "That'll be fifty bucks." He says and I hand over the money. It looks like I won't have any money left over. I would have brought me and Luna home a treat to share, but that wasn't an option any more. I walk out the door and back along the road, to a house that wasn't really a home.

**Luna POV**

I curse as I scrub at the carpet, why on earth did he have to throw a full bottle at the floor? It stunk of drink so bad that I gag! I was never going to get the smell out, and Anna would get upset, because the smell made my eyes water. Poor Anna. My baby sister, she deserved a proper family, she was a such a cute, hyperactive little girl, this would be a joy for most parents, but for our Dad, Anna was just annoying. Why couldn't he be a proper dad? Why couldn't we live in a nice, happy home, with a smiley Mom and a happy dad who played with us? I wished I didn't have to be scared to go to school in case the teacher's asked questions about my cuts and bruises. I wish Mom was here. I miss her.

Dad started drinking when Mom died. He drank every night, leaving me at two years old to take care of my baby sister to get a drink. He'd come home, raging drunk and scary, and I had to get my own milk, as well as Anna's. When I grew to be five, and Anna three, that was when he started being violent. He started on me first, a slap around the cheek for getting the wrong beer, then it got worse. He started throwing glass at me and Anna. I protected her as much as I could, but sometimes I wasn't quick enough. Anna would get caught on the cheek. Or the nose. Or her arm. I remember the first time she got hit. It was right on her nose and it scared her so much she started crying. I cried too and that made Dad hit me again. I took Anna to the bathroom and cleared her up as best I could and cuddled her, I'd been doing the same thing ever since.

"Luna! Anna!" I jump, and frantically jump to my feet at the sound of my Dad's voice, he comes staggering down the hallway, looking mad. He falls onto the wall for support. "Where's...where's my drink?"

"We're all out." I say shakily. "Anna went to go get some more."

Dad flames red, "And where would the little brat be?"

"Please-please don't call her a brat." I whisper.

"I'll call her what I want!" Dad snaps at me, he comes right up close to my face, his breath stinking of vodka, he was breathing it right in my face, his nostrils flaring like a pig's. "Are you telling me how to speak in my own house?"

I shake my head, "No. No, please. No, I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me." He snaps, standing up straight, "I hate liars!"

"Please...please...I'm not a liar!" I beg, "Please don't hurt me, Dad! Please!"

He fumbles for an empty wine bottle and raises it above his head, "I won't have a liar! Liars need to be taught a lesson!" He throws the bottle ad I scream, things happening in slow motion, I panic, and simply throw my hands up in front of my face in a form of self defense, the bottle slams into me, the glass shatters on my face and I feel it cut and rip at my skin and I scream in pain, falling to my knees, I look at my hands and find they are stained blood red.

The door flies open and I hear my little sister scream, "Luna!"

"Anna, run!" I choke.

"Where have you been, you brat!" Dad roars at my trembling little sister, "I say I want something, and you get it, do you understand?"

"Yes...yes, dad..." Anna trembles.

But, dad is reaching for a bottle again and I scream, "ANNA! RUN! ANNA!" But Anna is standing freeze framed, tears falling down her cheeks, dad throws the bottle and I scream, launching myself in front of Anna, I hear more glass hit me, but I hear Anna scream too, in complete agony, and I fall in a mess of glass.

The last thing I hear is a police siren wailing outside, before I black out.

**Carlisle POV**

It was just a boring day at the hospital. There had been no emergencies at all today, and I hate to say it, but today had been kind of boring. There was a new doctor here, and I was getting seriously sick of her flirting with me.

"So...Carlisle." She says huskily, "Are you free on Saturday night?"

"No." I say stonily, "I'm spending time with my family."

She jumps, "You have a family?"

"Yes." I say coldly, "I have a wife, and seven kids."

"You surely can't be old enough!" She protests.

"They're all adopted teenagers, apart from Renesmee." I say, "And-"

I am interrupted by the sound of doors flying open, with two doctors holding onto two rail beds, each holding children. One of them is hooked up to a breathing monitor, and the other one, is sitting up, crying, blood trickling down her face. "Carlisle!" One of them calls, "We need you!"

I jump up and run towards them, and take a look at the children, "We have to take this one into surgery." She says, looking at the child with a breathing monitor, "She's losing too much blood, and she needs emergency stitches."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask frantically.

"Luna!" The little girl cries, "Luna, please don't die!"

"Take this one for stitches." The doctor informs me, passing me the bed with the small child on it.

"Is Luna going to die?" She asks me tearfully.

"No, sweetie." I soothe her. "She'll be fine. The doctors will make her all better." I wheel her into a cubicle where she continues to sniff.

"Am I going to die?" She asks, panic clear in her voice.

"No. I promise. I'm going to make you better." I say, I sit down on the bed next to her, and smile at her, "Come on, honey. Don't cry."

"I can't stop!" She wails.

I reach in my pocket, "Will this help?" I bring out a red lollipop and she looks at it in awe, a huge smile spreading across her freckled cheeks. But then it falters.

"Luna says never to take food from strangers." She says so sternly I laugh.

"Well, I promise that this is a really good lollipop, and it will make you feel much better." I promise her. She reaches out carefully and takes it from me, she unwraps it carefully and then pts it in her mouth, and smiles blissfully.

"You look like you've never had a lollipop before." I tell her, laughing.

"I haven't." She says, shaking her head, "Dad says that sweets will make us fat and ugly and they will be a waste of money." Then her face fills with fear, "Did I say that out loud? Oh no! Luna will be so cross! She says not to tell anybody about Daddy and what he does to us because Daddy will hurt us even more-oh no!"

I look at her worriedly. What kind of a father tells his child that sweets will make them fat and ugly? And he hurts her? She's obviously terrified of her father, and that should never be good. Something wasn't right, and I'd get to the bottom of it, right after I fixed her up.

"It's OK, honey." I tell her, "You can tell me what happened after I stitch you up."

"Will it hurt?" She asks.

"I'll put some cream on, and it won't hurt so much then." I tell her. She nods at me, and I start getting the equipment out for stitches, "Have you had stitches before?" I ask her.

"No, but Luna has." She says quietly, "She's had them lots of times, but she's brave. I might cry."

"It's OK, if you cry." I say, "I cry all the time."

"Adults don't cry." She says, shaking her head, "They aren't scared of anything."

"They are." I say, "They are just like children in some ways, but they're good at looking after people."

"Not my dad." She sighs and then looks worried again. I start doing her stitches very carefully and she winces a little, but then sits still. "My name's Anna, by the way." She says shyly.

"I'm Carlisle." I smile. "It's nice to meet you, Anna. That is a very pretty name."

"Thank you, Mister. I like your name too, it's very nice." She smiles at me and I smile back. She was such a lovely child, why would anyone want to hurt her? She had lovely manners too, and her smile was beautiful. I wondered what would happen to her and her sister. It was obvious their father wasn't looking after them at all, but the last thing I wanted to do was put them in a care home. A care home would crush a little kid like Anna, but it did seem like she had tough skin.

"Call me Carlisle." I say, "There we go. You were a big brave girl, Anna."

She examines her arm and sighs, "It looks ugly. Everyone will laugh at me."

"It doesn't look ugly." I say, "And we'll take the black thread out eventually, I promise. Do you want another lollipop?"

"Could I take one for Luna, please, mister-I mean, Carlisle." Anna corrects herself, when I hand her another one she slouches back in her bed. "Will Luna be all right?"

"Yes." I reassure her, "And she'll be out of surgery in a couple of hours."

"OK." She whispers. We are interrupted by the curtains being opened, and two cops are standing there. "Can we have a word with Anna...Wilson?" The woman asks. Anna looks to me desperately, but I reach forward and squeeze her hand.

"It's OK, Anna. I'll be here." I promise her and she nods.

"Well," She swallows, "What do you want to talk about?" With one hand she fiddles with a strand of her strawberry blonde hair and the other she squeezes my hand tightly. I'm surprised she isn't noticing how cold my hand is.

Anna tells her story and by the end she's in tears. I almost am too. Her father is an alchaholic. He abuses her and her sister. He isn't a fit parent. I know what comes next, a care home for them both. I swallow at the thought, I would do everything in my power to make sure that didn't happen.

**Anna POV**

What was going to happen to me? To Luna? The cops were saying things about 'care'. What was care? Dad didn't care for us! Oh dear, I wish those words hadn't slipped out about Dad to Carlisle, Dad might find out and hit me. But Carlisle seemed nice. Maybe he'd keep our secret. I wish he was my daddy instead of my real dad. I bet he had a really nice family who loved each other very much. Me and Luna were a family. I loved her more than anyone in the whole entire world. I hoped she came out of surgery soon. Carlisle said he would keep me in hospital with her as long as he could, but he said that other sick people needed my bed, which was true, but I didn't want to go anywhere without Luna.

"Carlisle?" I whisper. Carlisle looks to me with a soft smile that made me feel all warm inside.

"Yes, Anna?" He says.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Me and Luna always sleep together at night because I get nightmares." I feel silly saying it, but I was scared in this cold, smelly hospital, and I want comfort.

"Of course I will." Carlisle says, "I just have to phone my family so they know I'm staying overnight."

"What's your family like?" I ask in interest.

"I have a beautiful wife called Esme. And have six teenage kids, called Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Bella and Rosalie, and one nine year old called Renesmee." Carlisle says. "How old are you, Anna?"

"I'm five." I announce proudly, "Luna is seven."

"Well, aren't you grown up." Carlisle says, making me feel proud. "I'll be back in a second, Anna."

"OK." I sing, and watch as he walks out the room.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter I have ever wrote! Hope you enjoyed, and please review, I love getting response from you guys, it means the world. I hope you like Luna and Anna. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, ad yeah. Bye guys...**


	2. Nightmares

**Kay, Peeps! I know what you are thinking...What the hell is this? This is not chapter two of the story, or chapter three. Well, I was not at all happy with the last chapter so I am replacing it. Think back to last chapter, Anna was just drifting off to sleep. I just want this story to be perfect because it is a rewrite and I don't want to rewrite a rewrite if that makes any sense, which it actually doesn't but I quite honestly don't care. Anyways, onwards, peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own Anna and Luna.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Nightmares**

* * *

**Anna POV**

I awake with a start in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, my bed mysteriously wet. Oh no! Carlisle will be so cross! Grownups always get cross if you wet the bed because it means you're a baby. I had to run!

I swing my small little legs out of bed and fall to the ground with a small thump, my hair sticking to my face in clumps, my heart beat fast in my chest. If Carlisle couldn't find me he couldn't hurt me! I didn't want to be hurt again. I run across the ward and down to the lifts where I slam my hand down on the red light again and again and again, desperate to get away. The doors open and I collapse into it, and the lift doors slam shut. Where next? I look around frantically before the lift stops and I launch myself out again and see a vending machine. This was my chance! I very quickly run and hide behind it. I quiver and cry, hugging myself. I was scared. What was going to happen? I didn't know where Luna was, I didn't know where Dad was! He could be anywhere, waiting for me, ready to pounce and hurt me again. I didn't like this big, scary dark hospital. He could be hiding anywhere! "Luna!" I cry, sobbing, "Luna! Luna, please come back! I can't manage without you! L-Luna!"

"Anna?" I hear a male's voice and I see a dark shadow approaching me down the hallway. I shriek, my throat stinging, and I break into a run once again, I skid in my bare feet and finally fall to the floor, banging my knees hard. I burst into fresh floods of tears.

I sob, "Dad! Dad, please don't hurt me! Fad, I haven't done anything wrong! Please don't hurt me again...please! Please!"

"Anna, shh, shh. Sweetie, it's OK. I'm not your dad. It's me, Carlisle. No one is going to hurt you, Anna. I promise." I squint, gasping for breath, seeing Carlisle bending towards me. "Anna, why did you run away?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I stammer, "I wet the bed! I'm a baby! Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't. I won't, Anna. Just because you wet the bed doesn't mean that someone is going to hurt you. All children your age wet the bed all over the world." Carlisle whispers to me. "Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up."

"I'm scared." I sob.

"Scared of what, honey?" Carlisle soothes me.

"My dad could be-be anywhere!" I pant, my chest heaving from exhaustion. I bring my knees to my chest and bury my face in my knees. I wrap my arms around myself and rock as I cry hard. "I don't want him to see me! He'll be mad at me! You-you promised that I would never have to see him again. You, you, promised!" I had felt safe, secure, but now in the darkness of the big scary building, I had never been more scared.

"He's not here, Anna. He is not going to hurt you." Carlisle says. "Now, baby, we need to get you washed and cleaned up, and it'll all be okay. Let's wipe those tears away." He reaches out and wipes the tears away from my cheeks.

"I just don't like being scared." I whisper, "I am always scared and I'm sick of it!"

"I know, Anna. I know." Carlisle whispers, he takes my hand and helps me stand up, he leads me back into the lift and into a bathroom with a big clean bath. "I'll run a nice hot bath for you, OK?" He murmurs and I nod.

**Carlisle POV**

Anna. I felt so bad for the poor little girl, she had such spirit, and her nightmares had been crushing that spirit. She was obviously very close to her sister, and I couldn't wait to finally meet Luna. I felt a pull to Anna, a connection, like I had to protect her. Nobody was there for her, except for Luna, and that was never fair, a girl of seven should never have to look after a five year old. Their childhood had already been hell, and I didn't want Luna to feel like the weight of responsibility was on her shoulders.

Anna crept into the bath and I washed her carefully, "I'm sorry." She says regretfully.

"It's fine, Anna." I say and she gives me a weak smile.

"You're so nice to me." She says, "I wish you were my daddy." I smile at her, a big smile, I would give anything to be her dad. I would give Anna everything she deserved, love, treats, hugs and kisses and cuddles. She had been deprived of that her whole life!

"I wish I was your daddy too." I smile at her, taking a fluffy white towel and hold it up for her as she steps out and wraps it around herself. I dry her off and let her strawberry blonde hair fall loose over her shoulders. She stepped into some new pajamas and then sat down on the sofa. "Anna," I whisper.

"You want to know why I was so upset, huh?" She says, she sure was smart for a five year old. I simply nod at her. Anna takes a deep breath, "When I was born, my mom developed a sickness. She passed away when I was six months old. I never really knew her but is still miss her, and Luna missed her lots. Dad started drinking after she died, and he would come home drunk and he would sometime hurt us. But as me and Luna got older he hurt us more. He treated us like slaves, and we went along with it because we were so scared of him. When I was three, I wet my bed and my Dad slapped me and said I was a sick and disgusting little brat and he made me sleep in my wet sheets, and they were all wet and smelly and I smelt disgusting in the morning and I couldn't shower in the morning because Dad had been sick in the shower and me and Luna had to clean it up, and that made me smell even worse so Dad yelled at me again." She took a deep breath. "And that's it, really."

"Oh, Anna." I say choked, "You will never feel like that again. I promise. Now, it is very late, or very early I should say, and Luna will be waking up in the morning so if you want to see her, I think you should go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep there." Anna whispers, "I can hear people breathing and being sick. It reminds me of home."

"Do you want to sleep here in my office? On my sofa?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yes, please." I watch her crawl onto the sofa and I spread a blanket over her, "Thank you." She sighs.

"No problem, sweet pea." I smile.

**Luna POV**

I wake up, every muscle in my body aching. I was scared. Was I at home? Was dad hurting me? "H-Hello?" I call out, my voice is feeble and scratchy, and I burst into tears at the sound of it.

"Hey, hey." I hear a soft comforting voice, "It's OK." I spot a blonde man coming towards me in a doctor's coat, "You're safe, Luna."

"How do you know my name?" I whisper, my stomach churning uncomfortably, I was scared again. Had dad sent someone looking for me? That means he must be mad at me! He'll hurt me, dad always hurts me when he's mad. He took everything out on me because I deserved it.

"I've been looking after your sister, honey." He informs me, catching my attention instantly. "Don't worry, she is fine." He says quickly, "She's told me everything, doll, she was a bit upset but she's asleep now."

"But why did she tell you?" I gasp, "You'll tell everyone and Dad will be mad and he'll just be...so mad!" I realize my manners and clap my hand over my mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm just scared!"

"It's OK, doll." the doctor says, "But your dad will **_never_** hurt you again."

"How can you be so sure?" I say doubtfully.

"Because I will protect you." He says, and I give him a small rare smile that I only ever used for Anna. "I'm Carlisle." He says.

"You already know my name." I say and he smiles broadly at me.

"And a beautiful name it is."

I think for a moment, "My mom chose it for me. It means moon."

"Your mom chose your name well." He says, sitting next to the bed.

"I wish she was here." I say, "I haven't really got anyone anymore. Anna has me, but I have nobody! "

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure you do have somebody." Carlisle promises me. "You and Anna are very special."

"We aren't. We're useless." I sigh, hugging myself.

"Who told you that?" Carlisle asks, sounding shocked. "Did your Dad?" I nod quietly. "Luna, you and Anna are not useless! Nobody is useless! If your Dad says you are useless then he is a horrible person! Don't listen to him."

"OK." I whisper.

Carlisle recovers, "Luna, do you want to go to sleep?"

"No thank you." I say politely, "I have been sleeping for a while."

"Do you want me to stay and talk to you?" Carlisle asks me, and I nod. I trusted him, though I was weary. I wasn't all too good at trust. I had trusted my dad, and then look at what happened! But Carlisle seemed nice, and fatherly. I wonder if he had children.

"Carlisle." I say, "Do you have any children? It just seems you are very fatherly."

"I have seven children." He tells me. "Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Renesmee. Alice is very small, and excitable, and she likes fashion, and Alice is dating Jasper, who likes civil war and is very calm. Bella likes reading, and playing with Renesmee. She is dating Edward, who plays the piano and composes his own music. Rosalie is a bit of a diva, she likes fashion too, but not as much as Alice. She is very in to old cars and fixing them up. Rosalie is going out with Emmett, Emmett is a big cuddly bear, and a big joker and gamer. Renesmee is only nine, and she likes drawing and playing games. They're all adopted."

"You have a big family," I sigh, "I wish I did. I love Anna so much, and I wish I had other siblings to love to."

Carlisle smiles sympathetically, "Can you tell me about you and Anna?"

"Well," I say, "Anna talks a lot and is very hyper and active and a little crazy. She loves neon colors and singing and dancing and acting, but she only did that when Dad was out or he'd get cross. I like story-telling and drawing and I am very quiet, I like the colour lilac, and...one day I want to have a big family, and love them and be the parent mine never was." I take a deep breath, "And that's it really."

"You and your sister are very interesting." Carlisle says, "Luna, never let anyone tell you not to do something you love."

"I won't." I promise.

**Carlisle POV**

In the morning I had decided to give both girls a check-over. I expect they missed out on a lot of medical stuff, such as shots. I didn't want them to suffer anymore. I was so worried about Luna and Anna, they were my favourite patients, but I was so sad to see they were so insecure. I wanted them to feel safe and happy and secure. I wondered what would happen when they came out of hospital? Of course I would keep them here as long as I could, but they couldn't stay in hospital forever, and I doubted they wanted to. The foster care system wouldn't be good for them. They needed to stay safe and happy in one home and not be tossed around like rag dolls. I felt such a connection to them both, I needed to watch over them all the time, it made me feel like an over protective parent.

The next morning I walk in to my office again and gently wake Anna, she is curled up like a baby bush baby with her blanket held to her chest like a teddy bear. I sit down next to her and gently shake her, "Anna? Anna, honey?"

"Mmmmhmmm." She says sleepily.

"Anna, Luna has woken up, and she wants to see you." I say, knowing that will grab her attention. She leaps up and smiles at me.

"Good morning! Where is Luna? Can I see her now?" She asks.

"Of course." I tell her. I take her hand and she walks alongside me, well, more like bounces alongside me, but I don't mind at all. I know have to go back to my house eventually, but I was scared to leave Luna and Anna here alone, well of course they won't be alone, but, I felt like they only trusted me.

Luna is sitting up in bed, bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready for the day. "Hey, hun."

"Hey, Carlisle!" She says cheerfully, "Anna, I missed you!"

"Oh, Luna, I'm so glad you didn't die!" Anna says joyfully, collapsing into Luna's arms. "I missed you too!"

I watch them interact, they were close alright. Well, they were all each other had, really...no. They had me. I would never let anything happen to those girls, I was beginning to love them as my own daughters. I would fight for them, always.

"Girls," I say, "I need to run some medical tests on you both, and maybe give you a few shots." Anna freezes.

"I don't want shots."

"I know you don't, honey, but they'll be over in minutes, I promise." She runs forwards and takes my hand.

"OK. Only if you hold my hand."

* * *

**Kay, not as long as I wanted, but I don't want to rush into things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a new one will be up so soon. Either tonight or tomorrow, remember we will have one for each day. Anyways, Maggie, my fave twilight couple is probs Alice and Jasper. I adore them. Maggie, oh my god. I was reading Once Upon A Dream and when you said you were star struck when I reviewed I actually shed a tear. It means so much to me, you do not know. So when I read that I thought, I have to write up a load of chapters, and ignore my update schedule. Bye guys...**


	3. Time For Your Check-Up

**Hey, guys...so I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately, I've been feeling kind of down, but I figured I'd get this chapter up as I got so many reviews telling me not to discontinue this book. Anyways, Maggie, I have been considering A Soft Rock Song, but I really don't know if I am going to do it, as I have used all my vampire pregnancy ideas up on Alice and Jasper, and of course Quinnie. I might do Rosalie and Emmett becoming parents in A Soft Lullaby, but yeah, I am not writing that right now. Also, I am taking a break from all my other stories and I will be doing a lot of this. A lot of this chapter is medical stuff but I thought it was important that I put it here.**

**Disclaimer: Kay, I do not own Twilight, but I own the plot of this story, and also Anna and Luna, the cuties.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Time For Your Check-Up**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

"Please don't give them to me." Anna begs, cowering and clutching her arms, "I know they'll be lots."

"Don't worry, Anna. It's only five." I reassure her, "I combined them as much as I could, and they'll make sure you don't get sick. You don't want that, do you?"

"I'd rather get sick!" She declares dramatically.

"Anna..." Luna sighs.

"It's scary!" Anna screams, curling up in a ball on the bed, "I don't want shots, I know they'll hurt so much. I'll cry." I take her hand in mine.

"Anna, I know you are brave. And it's OK if you cry, everyone cries all over the world. You wouldn't rather get sick, I promise you. Being sick is horrible, and you will be immune to all these sicknesses if you get these shots." I say, and lean forward and whisper in her ear, "There might be a lollipop at the end of it." She grins at me and holds out her arms.

"Just do it!" She murmurs. I take the first needle and gently press it into her pale skin, she squeaks in pain and Luna gasps, but I take the needle out almost immediately. I staunch the tiny bead of blood with a small circular plaster and smile at the small child. Every time I look at Luna and Anna, I wonder why anyone ever wanted to hurt them. They were so precious, so lovely. Any parent would adore to have them as they're children. I would anyway. God, how I wish they were my kids, I would give them everything, love, hugs, care, treats...The list is endless. "Did that hurt too much?" I ask Anna and she shakes her head.

"Just a little." She mumbles. "Do the other one, please." I do her next shot and by the end of the five she has five different colored plasters on her thin arm. I hand her a pink lollipop and she sticks it in her mouth gratefully.

I turn to face the blonde in the corner, "Sorry, Luna. It's your turn next." She bites her lip and walks over to the bed. I lift Anna down, as she would probably fall face first if she tried to get down herself. Luna gets up herself and rolls up the sleeve of the top that I borrowed from Renesmee for her. "Sorry, honey, but you have to have six, there were more for your age group." I hear Luna gulp.

"I'll be brave." She tells me and I smile at her. I take the next needle and press it in and out as quickly as I can. She just gasps in pain, and at the end I hand her a purple lollipop. I sit down on the chair and watch the two sisters suck at their sweet treats.

"So, girls," I say, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do quite a lot of checking up on you. You've missed out on a lot of check-ups since you were born, and you look under nourished so I will have to weigh you."

"What does ummer-nurid mean?" Anna asks, making Luna giggle and me laugh out loud.

"Undernourished, sweetheart." I correct her.

"That's what I said." Anna asks in confusion, making us laugh further.

"Well, Luna, I'll start with you this time." I say sympathetically, and Luna looks at me with startled eyes. "I'll weigh you first." I say, taking the weighing scales from the corner of the cubicle. Luan gives her lollipop to Anna to hold,

"Don't lick it." She warns, jumping down, and I watch Anna lick Luna's lollipop slyly.

She places herself on the weighing scales, and watch it flicker to 41.8. Just as I thought, she was the same weight as a five year old. I dread to think how much Anna weighed.

"Honey, you're underweight." I say gently to Luna, "You're going to have to eat a bit more. Did you not eat because there wasn't much food, or because you didn't want to?"

She looks me straight in the eye, "We couldn't afford to make much food."

"Well, that's okay. Well, it's not, but we'll feed you up, I promise." I vow to her and then put the scales back. I record it down on a piece of note paper, and then turn back to her, "I need to take your blood pressure." I put the band around her arm and watch Anna look at us curiously, "Are you going to blow Luna's arm up?" Luna looks positively terrified. "No, Anna. Of course not. I'm just going to take her blood pressure." I laugh.

Luna looks relieved, but watches me like a hawk as I pump the meter faster and faster, I sigh, "Your blood pressure is through the roof, doll. I'm not surprised to be honest." I record that down too and Luna looks sadly at me.

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" She sighs.

"It isn't your fault, princess. We'll get you healthy again, don't you worry!" I say, turning back to take my stethoscope, and then press it to her back. "Breathe in." I demand and she does, with a funny noise, and Anna giggles. "And breathe out." She does and I look back to her, "Good news, your chest is fine." She relaxes.

I walk over to the other side of the cubicle and whisper, "Hello."

She blinks, "Hello."

I walk up to her ear and talk under my breath, "Hello."

She cocks her head to one side, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Okay, your hearing is fine." I say with a roll of my eyes.

I take a torch form my drawer and shine it in her eyes, Anna gasps, "Luna says never to shine a light in someone's eyes because it will blind them." Wow, Anna really seemed to listen to every single word Luna said.

"This is a special torch." I smile, "Luna'll be fine.

I examine her eyes, and then decide that she's fine, her eyesight is good. "Right, Luna, could you stand up for me?" She does as she's told. "Now bend over and touch your toes." She does it without protest, she does it easily, bending down in a perfect fold. Wow, she's flexible. I look over her spine, finding it peeking in bumps under her pale white skin. It looks fine to me, but god knows how many times it's hurt her. "Well, Luna, that's you done. You did pretty well." I say and she smiles at me. I turn to the strawberry blonde who is happily licking her lollipop, I could tell she had a sweet tooth. "Your turn now, Anna."

Anna sighs, "OK."

**Anna POV**

"Your turn to get weighed, doll." Carlisle tells me and I skip merrily over to the fancy-looking weighing scales. I jump on, and watch the scales click to some numbers that I don't understand. "30.2." Carlisle sighs, "You poor things."

"I don't mind having lots of lollipops." I say hopefully.

"I know you wouldn't." Carlisle teases, "But you have to have a balanced diet."

"What is _that_?" I ask interestedly.

"It means you have to have dairy foods, like cheese and milk, and fruit and vegetables, and meat and fish, and bread and cereals and potatoes. And a tiny bit of fat and sugar." Carlisle informs me and I nod in wonder. He knew _everything_.

**Carlisle POV**

I hadn't really wanted to come home tonight, as bad as that sounds, but I wanted to stay with Luna and Anna. I felt as if it was my duty to protect them. I would help them as much as I possibly could.

I couldn't wait to see Esme again, I wanted to tell her about the girls. I felt so bad about them, and she always knew how to cheer me up, and brighten my day. That was Esme for you, she was the perfect wife.

I drive up at our house and immediately hear a smash and find an Xbox controller fly through the window. Welcome Home. "Emmett!" I yell, "What did you do!"

"Damn!" I hear Emmett yell, "Alice, you told me he wasn't coming home tonight! You were supposed to know!"

"I did know!" I hear my daughter sing, "I just wanted you to get into trouble!"

Another smash, and Esme's antique cream vase that she brought in our holiday to Egypt follows and it smashes on Esme's car. "EMMETT!" I roar, "You are paying for THAT!" I hear Emmett's frustrated scream as I walk to the door, but is opened by my beautiful wife, a smile on her face.

"Welcome home." I kiss her on the lips and walk inside, "I better call the repair man." She sighs, then looks at my face, "Right after you tell me why you stayed at the hospital two nights. Let's go in your study, we can deal with Emmett later, I can tell this is going to be a long talk."

We walk upstairs into my study and I collapse into my chair and Esme comes and sits on the arm. "So..?"

"On Saturday I was sitting at my desk, as I do, trying to get this new doctor to stop flirting with me," I start, cut off by Esme's raised eyebrows, "Don't worry, she's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

"Of course she isn't." Esme says with a roll of her beautiful golden eyes.

"Anyway, two girls were brought in, the eldest, a seven year old girl called Luna, was taken in for emergency surgery as she was losing too much blood. The other, a five year old girl called Anna, was taken for stitches by me. Their father is an abusive alchaholic. He hurt them both for years and years and they never told anybody." I sigh.

Esme presses her hand to her lips, "Oh my god. Those poor children."

I nod, "Anyway, I talked with Anna, and she is the sweetest, most kindest child ever. She is full of happiness and life, and she has nightmares about her father hurting her. We talked and the police came, they don't know what we're going to do with her and Luna."

Esme lets out a small sigh and I squeeze her hand. "I met Luna too, she's more of the quiet one, but she's so sweet and lovely. She and Anna trust me, and that's saying something, they can't trust much. But they are so terrified of their father. I don't know where he is now. But they're all on their own, they have no mother, no relatives. The foster system wouldn't work for them, I'm sure. They need a place where they can be safe and secure and permanent."

Esme stares at me for a moment like I'm mad, "It only leaves one option, doesn't it. We have to adopt them."

I jump, "What?"

"Well, they trust you." She says, "We already have lots of kids, two more wouldn't make a difference. These two girls need a home, and we have one. Don't you want to adopt them?"

"O-of course I do. Yes, I'd love to." I find myself laughing. ""You are a genius, Esme!"

Adopt Anna and Luna? I already thought them as my daughters. "But we have to tell the other kids first, they have a say in it, surely." I press.

"Of course." Esme says, and we get up and walk out into the hallway where Alice is smiling at us, "You're thinking of adopting?"

"Come on, Alice, let's go in the living room. FAMILY MEETING!" Esme calls.

Everyone comes bounding into the living room, except for Emmett who hovers in the doorway, looking scared, "Are you giving me a MAJOR punishment this time?" He ask fearfully. I roll my eyes at me.

"You will be punished, Emmett, but this isn't what this is about." I sigh. "We're thinking about adopting two small girls."

Renesmee's face brightens, "Are they my age?"

"Anna is five, and Luna is seven." I smile, "They're lovely kids."

"So, they'd be my...sisters?" Renesmee asks uncertainly. Technically, they'd be her aunts, but I would be nice to my granddaughter.

"Yes." I grin.

"Yes, let's adopt them!" Renesmee says enthusiastically.

"Guys?" Esme asks.

"I'm in, always." Alice squeaks.

"Me too." Jasper volunteers.

"I'm always up for kids." Rosalie grins.

"If Rosie's in, I'm in!" Emmett booms.

"OK." Bella smiles.

We all turn to Edward, "The Volturi..." He starts.

"We'll come to the Volturi at the time." Esme says firmly.

"Esme, they might kill them. They might not be safe with us." Edward snaps.

"Dear god, Edward!" Rosalie snaps, "Why can't you just go with it? This is a good thing, don't be so selfish! Now, this is why it took you so long to get a girlfriend, and when you did, she was a human, and we almost died because of the Volturi, remember that? Huh? Huh! HUH?"

"Rosalie, stop." I say, "Edward, I'm sorry, but if the girls agree, they're coming home to live with us."

**Luna POV**

"It looks like _sick_." Anna exclaims, "I won't eat _sick_."

"It's porridge." The nurse says in exasperation. "It's yummy!"

"It looks disgusting." I say, backing up my little sister, because, as she said, it did look like sick, and trust me, I've had a lot of experiences with sick in my time. It didn't look too appetizing.

"Just eat it." The nurse hisses. "Do you want me to lose my job?"

"_Yes_." Anna declares, "You're a _rubbish_ nurse anyway."

"Right, you listen to me, brat..." The nurse snaps, and I gasp.

"Don't you call my little sister a brat!" I scream right in her face.

"I hope she didn't." A familiar voice rings, and me and Anna both turn and face Carlisle, smiling at us.

"Carlisle!" We both chorus.

"I think it's best you leave." Carlisle says to the nurse, who blushes furiously and scurries out, followed by a tongue stick out session by Anna. "I brought someone to meet you, girls." A beautiful woman with smoothly, layered caramel colored hair walks in, her tall high heels and smiles at us, and the whole room fills with sunshine.

"Are you a princess?" Anna blurts out and everyone laughs, including Anna.

"No, honey. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And you two must be Anna and Luna." She smiles at us both and I nod.

"It's nice to meet you, Esme."

"Now," Carlisle says, hands on hips, "I heard you weren't eating, girls. I told you that you had to put on weight so you would not get ill."

"It looks like sick!" Anna protests once more. "I don't want to eat it!"

"What about these?" Carlisle asks, bringing out some chocolate flavored breakfast biscuits. I smile brightly.

"Yes please!" We both sing, and Carlisle passes us a packet.

"Now, eat those up, and we might have some news for you both." Carlisle orders.

"Good news?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes." Carlisle nods at us.

I scarf down the delicious breakfast biscuits and then me and Anna look up at Carlisle hopefully, "What's the news?" Anna asks.

"You know you can't stay in the hospital forever, girls." Carlisle says gently, "And I know you don't want to go into a care home, so we were wondering, whether you'd like us to adopt you? I love you, girls, and we'd like you to come and live with us."

I stare at him with my mouth on the floor. He was offering us a home? A home where we could be safe and happy and loved? I always thought that Carlisle would be a great dad, and I always wished he was my dad.

"Really?" I exclaim.

"You'd adopt us?" Anna squeals, "Does that mean we'd come and live with you?"

"Yes." Esme smiles and Anna squeals in delight.

"You'd be our Mom and Dad?" I gape, "Oh, yes please!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anna sings. "When can we come?"

"In a couple of days." Carlisle says, "We have to sign everything first and Luna needs to stay in hospital for a little longer after her operation."

"But then we could come?" I gaze up at Carlisle.

"Of course." He says.

**Not as long as usual, I**

* * *

**know, but chapters will be coming like all the time, now I have taken a break from the rest of my stories. Anyway, please review guys, I love you so, so, so much! Bye, guys...**


	4. Let's Fix This Mess

**Hey guys! Here is your next chapter, now, I have been getting reviews saying that you like Anna more than Luna, which I find kind of sad, I mean, you just haven't seen too much of Luna, please give her a chance? She is really a nice character, but, yes, I like that you love Anna. Also, if this chapter is a little jumpy, I'm sorry...I really am...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the plot, and the story line, and Anna and Luna, the cuties.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Let's Fix This Mess **

* * *

**Luna POV**

Today was the day. I would finally have a home, a home with a _family_. Everything was perfect, apart from the tiny niggle at the back of my brain. Yes, you got it, _Dad_. Where was he now? In prison? If he was, how long would he be there? I was scared that he would suddenly turn up and ruin mine and Anna's lives all over again. My life was taking a good turn, and I didn't want him to mess it up. Were me and Anna declared orphans until the papers are signed? So many questions, and very little answers.

Anna was so excited she was bouncing off the walls, like she was on a sugar high. She was so happy about getting a new home, we were just waiting for Carlisle to arrive. Then, Esme would drive us to the shops, and we would buy some clothes and toys and stuff for when we came. They were so kind, and I was so excited! New clothes...oh...I had been wearing the same three outfits for two years, and they were getting uncomfortably small. "So when will he be here?" Anna says impatiently, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I don't know, soon." I say vaguely, I thought about asking her whether she was worried about Dad turning up, but then chose against it, I didn't want to worry her with all those bad things, she was too young.

I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning, but I hoped Carlisle wouldn't be too cross. I just was too excited to eat!

**Carlisle POV**

"What?" Esme says breathlessly, staring at the solicitor in anger.

"Mrs Cullen, I am saying that you cannot adopt Anna and Luna Wilson until their father agrees." The solicitor says.

"You aren't saying that they would carry on living with him?" I gape.

"No, of course not. He isn't a fit parent, but if he does not agree about adoption, Anna and Luna will be taken into a care home or emergency foster care." He says, and I swear I see red.

"They need a place where they can be secure." I snap, "Somewhere where they can stay forever, in a family."

"You can take them home for a while." The solicitor says timidly, "But we'll have to arrange a court case, and that'll be expensive, and of course they'll be a matter with the lawyers..."

"You think I care about money?" I snarl, "I will do everything in my power to get those girls to come home to us. I will hire the best lawyer in America if that's what it takes. I will take them home. I will." I take Esme's hand and pull her to her feet, "Come on, Esme, we're going to collect them."

"O-Okay..." She says nervously. We march outside to the car and I get in, and take the steering wheel.

"We are going to do everything to get them to become permanent." I press to my wife, "They will become a part of our family, I'm sure of it, they were destined to be our children."

"Are we going to tell them?" Esme asks.

I stop, "They seem very mature for their age, but we'll tell them. But we won't go into detail." I didn't want to scare the poor girls, they were so excited about the little shopping trip we had planned as well as coming home with us.

We drive to the hospital and as I walk in, my fellow co-workers greeting me as I did, but all I was focused on was getting to Luna and Anna. They were waiting for me at the end of the ward, Anna bouncing excitedly on the end of the bed.

"Hey girls." I say, and Anna runs up to me and hugs me tightly.

"Hey, Carlisle!" Luna says brightly, and Anna continues to hug me.

"Are you two, okay?" I ask them, picking Anna up instead and hugging her to my chest where she clings to me like a little monkey, her legs wrapped around me.

"Yes." Luna says, looking a little guilty.

"Did you two eat breakfast?" I ask.

Judging by their expressions they didn't, "Girls, I told you-"

"Carlisle, don't start on them." Esme interrupts me, "They're excited, don't ruin it."

I sigh, "I don't approve, but..."

"But nothing." Esme says, "Girls, come on, are you ready to get going?"

Luna nods swiftly and Anna lifts her head from my shoulder and looks deep into my eyes, "Are you cross because I didn't eat breakfast?"

I open my mouth to say yes, but looking into Anna's excited eyes just made me melt, "No. No, I'm not." I say, and Anna gives me a bright eyed smile.

"Then I'm ready!" She exclaims, before burying her head back in my shoulder. We walk back to the car and I place Anna down on the floor.

"Would you like a pink car seat or a purple car seat?" I ask them both.

Luna wrinkles her small nose at me, "I don't need a car seat."

"Or me!" Anna bursts out.

"You both need one." I press, "You are too young to not have one."

"But they're for babies." Luna whimpers, "Please don't make me have one."

"Luna, we aren't leaving without you getting in a car seat." I say, "Now do you want pink or purple?" God. I sure was letting myself in for something with these kids, Luna really knew how to argue.

"Purple." She sighs, "Anna likes pink."

I strap them both in before collapsing back into the leather seat. I start the car and as we begin to start moving, Esme starts to talk to me quietly only so a vampire can hear, "When do you want to tell them?"

"Not yet." I murmur, "Let them have today, Esme." She nods safely back at me and then turns to the back seat to face the girls,

"Since Carlisle is so fussy about you eating," She says, rolling her eyes at me, "How about we get you breakfast out today, while we're at the mall?"

"I've never had breakfast out before." Anna says.

"This can be the first time then." I smile at Anna.

"Will I like it?" Anna asks turning to Luna. I smile weakly, it looks like Anna relies on Luna all the time, because Luna was all she really had. It didn't have to be like that anymore, they could both rely on me and Esme. Luna didn't have to have the pressure on her shoulders anymore, she was too young to be looking after a small child of five years.

"Yes, you will." Luna says encouragingly, giving her sisters hand a reassuring squeeze. I wish I'd had their relationship strength with my brother when I was young. My brother was older than me, and he didn't like me at all. He teased me and tormented me and pinched me and punched me behind my mother's back, and after she died, I was just a disappointment to my father.

"So after we do the shopping, you'll come back and meet your new siblings." Esme suggests. They both nod enthusiastically.

**Anna POV**

We were finally going home! I couldn't wait to see my new siblings, especially Renesmee, because she was a kid too! I hope they like me! Carlisle drives up at the really BIG mall. I've never been here before. I wonder what it'll be like? I hope there is lots of shops, and lots of neon things. I love neon, especially neon pink. "Where do you want to go for breakfast then, girls?" Esme asks us.

We both stare at her blankly, "We don't know anywhere." Luna says.

"Well, there's Starbucks...Costa...Lots of places." Carlisle says.

"Where do you want to go, Anna?" Luna asks me.

"Let's go to...Star bucks." I say, because the name sounds pretty.

"Starbucks it is." Esme says, getting out the car. I fumble around with my seatbelt, Luna does hers easily, and then jumps out the car to follow Esme, but I'm hopeless with it, getting my little fingernails trapped in the red button.

"Want some help, Anna?" Carlisle asks me and I nod, he unclips it easily and then lifts me out the car. I take his hand and squeeze it enthusiastically.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem, doll." He says, and we start to walk into the mall.

We go into star bucks and I am immediately dazzled by all the yummy looking things. Especially the chocolate muffins. I loooooovvvvvveeeee chocolate. I keep close to Carlisle, a little scared of all the moving, arguing, loud people. He keeps hold of my hand tightly, and I keep a sharp eye for Luna, who is holding Esme's hand like it's a lifeline. We come to the till and Carlisle asks us what we want. I choose a raspberry and strawberry smoothie for my drink and then point to the big chocolate muffin.

"It's not very healthy, Anna." Carlisle disapproves.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase." I beg.

"Come on, Carlisle, let the kid have what she wants." Esme says with a roll of her big golden eyes which are so pretty. "What do you want, Luna?"

"Could I have the white chocolate and raspberry muffin?" Luna whispers quietly. She looks scared, I wonder what's wrong with her?

**Luna POV**

I didn't like the big crowd of people. Dad could be anywhere in it, and I didn't want him to grab me or Anna. I kept hold of Esme's hand tightly, she said that her and Carlisle would protect me, but would they be strong enough to protect us from Dad, because he was really strong, and if he had his bottle he could throw it at them and hurt them and it would be all our fault...

**Anna POV**

We sat down in a table in the corner and I started eating my muffin immediately. It was really good. I wonder why Carlisle and Esme didn't get anything. Maybe they weren't very hungry? Carlisle said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but if he and Esme didn't eat it, why did he tell us that? He's so silly! Luna is very quiet, which is nothing really new, but she was very quiet. Maybe she didn't like her muffin and she was too scared to say anything? "Are you going to eat that?" I ask, pointing at her muffin.

"Anna!" Carlisle scolds me.

"What? You said I have to eat lots." I protest.

"But so does Luna. Don't you like it, honey?" Carlisle asks anxiously.

"No, no, I do. I'm just scared." She says in a low voice.

"Of what?" I ask, munching my muffin.

"Dad could be anywhere, and I don't want him to hurt any of you." Luna blurts out. Panic starts up in side of me. Dad could be here?

"Don't worry, Luna." Esme says gently. "He's in prison at the moment, and he can't hurt you."

"What's pri-sm?" I ask, as Luna relaxes.

"I'll tell you another time." Carlisle promises.

He really did know everything, I was lucky to have such a smart person taking care of me.

* * *

**OK, I am going to cut it short right there, not as long as usual guys but I have a lot planned for the next chapter, I mean, they've got to meet people, we have this court case to think of and yeah...So, bye guys!**


End file.
